1. Field
A composition for a polarizing film, a polarizing film, and a display device are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) device include a polarizing plate attached to the outside of a display panel. The polarizing plate transmits light of a specific direction only and absorbs or reflects any other light. Thus, the polarizing plate may control the direction of incident light in the display panel or light emitted from the display panel.
The polarizing plate generally includes a polarizer and a protective layer for the polarizer. The polarizer may include, for example, iodine or a dichroic dye adsorbed and arranged on polyvinyl alcohol (PVA), and the protective layer may use, for example, triacetyl cellulose (TAC).
However, the process of production of the polarizing plate including the polarizer and the protective layer is complicated and costly and high production costs. In addition, the manufacture of a thick polarizing plate leads to an increased thickness of a display device.
Accordingly, a polarizing film that does not require a protective layer has been researched. The polarizing film may include a polymer and at least one dichroic dye.
However, the dichroic dye of a polarizing film may be easily diffused into adjacent layer contacting the polarizing film at a high temperature, thereby deteriorating the optical properties of the polarizing film due to loss of a dichroic dye in the polarizing film.
Thus, there remains a need in a polarizing film capable of maintaining desired optical properties in a wide temperature range.